


Right Color

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, just a brief explanation as to how swindler gets a new outfit in the second half of the season, swindler and courier go clothes shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: On the run, Swindler has no choice but to turn to Courier for help. In this case, he has to help her with clothes shopping.
Relationships: Courier (Akudama Drive)/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 11





	Right Color

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Here an idea/suggestion I was think about courier and swindler going shopping for clothes. This idea came to me when I thought how did swindler and sister got new clothes when they were being chase by executioner.

“Here,” Courier muttered as he handed Swindler his seal. 

With a sigh, he leaned his head against the wall that was unburdened by racks of clothing and was relatively hidden from any employee’s prying eyes. If it were any place else, he would have liked to kick back and relax with a cigarette on hand, but this was private property. Despite how disheveled and underground this particular brand of clothes store was, there was still bound to be someone who would take offense to his vices. And if someone was paying attention to them, then that meant that they would eventually catch on to the predicament that he had on hand. 

Murmuring thanks, Swindler took the seal in one of her hands, still ungloved and grimy from her scuffle with the sex traffickers. Although the fight had only occured hours ago, she had the air of someone who was relaxed and somewhat optimistic despite the circumstances. For a person who was not an Akudama at the start of her journey, Courier thought, she knew how to roll with the punches. 

For a moment, the young woman turned the seal over in her hands, a frown forming furrows in her forehead. Still somewhat disinterested in what Swindler was thinking, Courier turned away so that he could count the cracks on a nearby wall. He had just gotten to at least a dozen cracks (he knew the shop was old and dilapidated, but that surely warranted some sort of maintenance check up) when he felt a pair of curious eyes on him. Breathing in heavily through his nose, Courier cracked open an eye and stared the woman down. 

“What?” He questioned. Although he knew that he had a gruff, if somewhat distant demeanor, he didn’t want to scare Swindler away. When he saw that she somewhat flinched at his brusque manner, he felt the long forgotten urge to apologize well up in his throat… only for it to be cruelly shoved down in an attempt to save face. “I’m not going to charge you for the clothing. The both of you are filthy as is. Just get a couple outfits so we can leave.”

Courier’s eyes were well honed and trained to see through an individual’s motivations. He had to as a courier. If a deal fell through or a recipient wasn’t feeling too happy about their gift, then he needed to know how to get out of the situation as quickly as possible without riling up the situation even more. Nowadays, he relied on his motorcycle to save him, but on the occasions where he had to deliver by foot, it was a skill that had saved him by the skin of his neck time and time again. 

This time, his eyes fell upon Swindler’s and he knew what he saw there.

Confusion.

Courier couldn’t help but raise a brow as well.

What was there to be confused about? 

Had he not been clear?

“Pick out something to wear,” he ordered. “None of us have all day and frankly, you reek.”

Once he said something about the aroma of death and old canned food that permeated the air around her, Swindler immediately turned red from the embarrassment and indignation. She poked him hard in the chest for even commenting about a lady’s aroma or something like that, but that didn’t stop Courier from allowing the corner of his lips to rise in a sort of grin. 

(He quickly banished that expression lest Swindler get the idea that he was getting closer to her… which he was not). 

“I know that I probably smell bad—”

“Understatement.”

“I just want to know why you have a forged seal!”

Courier quirked a brow. The seal that an associate had given him long ago had worked out for him many times in the past. No one looked twice and none of the technology in the city had caught on to the fact. How had she known?

“I’m an Akudama,” Courier stated, “and how did you know that it’s fake?”

With a touch of pride, Swindler stood up straight and gave him an imperious look. Ah, looks like he hit a nerve.

“I already told you, I worked at the Seal Center. It’s kind of my job to know when seals are fake. And this—” She gestured at the seal. “—is totally fake.” She then pointed out the flaws on the seal, including the coloring, print, and the balance of the object. It was simply fascinating as Courier listened to her.

She was… interesting to say the least.

However, that didn’t mean that they could spend the entire time listening to her rant. Almost saddened by what he had to do, Courier leaned over and pressed a finger onto Swindler’s lips, thus silencing her.

“We can talk about forgeries later. Right now, I think blue would best suit you, yeah?”

As Swindler colored at his brash actions, Courier bit down a laugh. 

  
  



End file.
